The invention concerns an object carrier with a flexible exchangeable support arm for use for example in motor vehicles for the permanent or temporary support of an apparatus such as a cell phone. A minicomputer or a navigation apparatus etc. The object carrier comprises a mounting part, for example, a suction mechanism for attachment to a smooth surface such as a windshield or a console mountable to a support surface by means of screws, an apparatus or object holder for receiving and fixing a particular apparatus or object and a flexible support arm extending between the mounting part and the apparatus or object holder so that the apparatus or object can be arranged oriented in an operating position convenient for a user by appropriate bending of the support arm.
Such object carriers are known, for example, from German Utility Model 295 13 581, or from German Utility Model 20 2004 010 768. In such object carriers, particular attention has to be given to a secure, reliable connection between the flexible support arm, which is generally called gooseneck, and the foot and also between the support arm and the object holder since substantial forces are effective at those connections during an adjustment of the object carrier. Although the support arm is flexible, it is adjustable only by application of a substantial force since, under normal operation, the support arms needs to be relatively rigid, and should not change its position during operation when subjected to vibrations.
In known object carriers of this type, the connections between the flexible support arm and the foot, or respectively, object holder are established by cementing and other security measures.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an object carrier which is improved with respect to utility and operability.